Um novo amor para Shaka
by Lothus
Summary: Uma nova personagem traz um novo sentimento para um tranqüilo cavaleiro...(Disse q num era a melhor em resumos...)


UM NOVO AMOR PARA SHAKA

Shaka estava meditando, como sempre, no centro da casa de virgem. Os dias passavam-se normalmente, tudo estava em paz. Exceto por um pequeno detalhe.

Esse "detalhe" chamava-se Minerva, era amazona. Linda,mesmo com aquela máscara atrapalhando sabia que ela era linda. Tinha cabelos negros como a noite sem estrelas, e uma personalidade forte que ninguém dominava. Pensava nela desde que a viu treinando em uma das arenas do Santuário. Nunca havia visto uma mulher dominar tão bem seus ataques, eles eram perfeitos. Era raro ele se sentir atraído assim por alguém, ainda mais, uma amazona, sentia que aquilo era proibido e sem fundamento, apesar de alguns de seus amigos terem romances com amazonas, como Aioria e Marin, Kamus e Shina,até mesmo a própria Deusa Atena com Seiya, entre outros. Minerva...até o nome era de uma Deusa...(Nome dado a Atena pelos romanos)

Mas, afinal, teria de se decidir. Aqueles pensamentos estavam atrapalhando-o até mesmo na meditação, algo que para ele era sagrado. Levantou-se e deixou a casa de Virgem a passos largos, finalmente disposto a arriscar duas opções: ou conquistava, ou esquecia.

Caminhando pelo campo até o local da arena onde ela treinava, imaginava como haveria de ser aquela conversa. Estava nervoso e suas mãos suavam, afinal, a garota era completamente o contrário de muitas, era arisca e um pouco traiçoeira, usava os homens como bem entendia e se não os queria, simplesmente os desafiava para um combate e acabava com eles; fora que parecia ser meio sombria, só usava roupas pretas, sem muitos acessórios, e não era uma mulher de recados, simplesmente falava e pronto, sem se importar, não aceitava qualquer ordem ou situação, fazia suas próprias regras. Foram muitos os que tentaram, pelo que ele sabia, mas nenhum conseguira fazer aquela garota se apaixonar. Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer tudo. Se fosse pessimista, não iria conseguir.

Alcançou o local. A tarde estava bela. A cena que encontrou o impressionou. Seiya e Hyoga estavam esparramados no chão, e ela ria, o pé direito apoiado no peito de Seiya, uma garrafa de água na mão:

Minerva: Já disse que precisam treinar mais, queridos!Estão muito fraquinhos! Ou será que estavam com medo de me machucar só porque sou mulher, hein?Que frutinhas...

Seiya(ofegante): Dá uma trégua, Minerva!Faz um tempinho que a gente não treinava por causa do cursinho...O.o

Hyoga (tbm ofegante): Você tá sendo cruel com a gente! ;;

Minerva:Vocês queriam treinar, eu só fiz minha parte, oras...!

Ela riu, um riso divertido, inocente. Seiya se levantou. Ela apertou sua bochecha:

Minerva: Ah, tadinho do meu amiguinho! Amanhã a gente se vê, diz pro Shiryu, pro Shun e pro Ikki que eu não tenho medo deles!.

Hyoga: Ah, acho que eles é que tão com medo de você! Aff, hoje foi f! Preciso de um banho, tô imundo!--

Eles subiram as escadas, parando para falar com Shaka, depois partindo. Ele ficou parado ali, sem saber muito o que fazer...Já estava desistindo e indo embora quando ela gritou:

Minerva: Shaka! Não vai falar comigo, não? (rindo)

Shaka:Boa tarde, vejo que está ajudando os Cavaleiros de Bronze com os treinos...

Minerva: Aqueles caras...Estão muito mal acostumados!Desde que começaram com essa de cursinho, usam isso como desculpa pra cabular os treinos, Marin ficou doida com o Seiya (rindo)...

Shaka(sorrindo): E você, pelo visto, não tem dado muita folga desde que eles voltaram...Mas parece que você também tá ficando meio fraquinha, eles nem desmaiaram, sangraram ou coisas do tipo, hehe...

Minerva (brava): Ah, tá achando que eu tô fraquinha, é? Então, venha, meu doce Virgem, acabo com você de olhos fechados, se me permite a brincadeira...

Shaka: Ah, é? Duvido muito!

Minerva: Experimente, então!

Os dois se posicionaram na arena, em ataque.

Minerva:Quando você quiser, meu anjo...Vamos, estou esperando...

Shaka: Primeiro as damas.

Minerva: Foi você quem pediu...

Ela correu até ele e o atacou com uma sequência de socos incrivelmente rápidos.Agachou e tentou uma rasteira, Shaka saltou pra trás.Ela o seguiu e começou a chutá-lo, tão rápido quanto os socos, ela conseguiu acertá-lo nas costelas.Ele cambaleou e ela aproveitou para continuar com os socos. Ele ficou impressionado, estavam na velocidade da luz!Saltou para trás:

Minerva(ironicamente): Tô fraquinha, né, Shaka?

Shaka(sorrindo, meio ofegante): Muito...

Minerva:Que acha de algo um pouco mais moderninho que as mãos...Estacas, talvez?

Ela jogou uma comprida estaca que enterrou ao lado do cavaleiro.

Shaka: Lutar com armas?Nem todos têm permissão...

Minerva: Ah, só uma luta...Ninguém vai perceber...Ou será que o mais próximo de Deus não é capaz de fazer isso...Ai, que lindo, meu anjinho!

Ele pegou a estaca e avançou.Sabia que lutar com armas era proibido, mas, e daí? Ele não estava se importando muito...

Não demorou muito para que ele se visse rendido.Ela era realmente muito boa, com armas então...

Minerva(riso de triunfo): Aaaahhh..Depois de uma boa luta, nada como um mergulho no lago mais próximo...

Shaka: É...

Minerva: Cê quer ir?

Shaka: E-e-e-e-eu? (quase tremendo)

Minerva: gota Não, eu! Vamo logo, senão eu mudo de idéia...

Eles saíram da arena, caminhando em direção ao lago e conversando.Ela não parecia ser nada do que era realmente.Tinha um jeito agradável de tratá-lo.

Chegaram ao lago.Estava anoitecendo.Mal chegaram e ela se jogou nas águas, de roupa e tudo:

Shaka: Diga-me, porque é assim?

Minerva: Assim como?

Shaka: Assim, cruel com os homens... Já ouvi e vi você fazendo coisas que poucas fazem, você é diferente...

Minerva: Só porque não me deixo levar por promessas falsas e vou a boates com vocês só pra dançar, você acha que sou cruel? Não, meu anjo, eu apenas me cuido...Nada demais...

Shaka: Mas você tem de reconhecer que...

Minerva: Sim, sim, eu sei, às vezes eu pego bem pesado...Mas não é nada demais, já disse...Não sou assustadora como vocês dizem...Vocês é que pensam que me conhecem...Vem, a água tá ótimaaaa! (jogou água nele)

Shaka(entrando ná água e pensando): (Convite tentador)

Minerva: (Que será que ele tá pensando?)

Shaka vai se aproximando dela, olhando fixamente para sua máscara:

Shaka: Gostaria de saber mais sobre você...

Minerva: Pergunte, se eu puder, responderei.

Shaka: Por que você sempre tá de preto? Não cansa dessa cor?

Minerva: Pra tarados como vocês cavaleiros não ficarem olhando meus seios quando estou molhada...

Shaka (vermelho): Por que maltrata tanto os homens?

Minerva: Já te disse, apenas me cuido, meu anjo...

Shaka:Por que me chama de "meu anjo"?Os outros irão pensar que você está ficando amável...

Minerva:Porque você parece um, e porque faz você ficar vermelhinho...

Shaka(vermelho): ...

Minerva(rindo):Porque não diz nada? Somente disse a verdade, meu anjo...

Shaka ficou roxo de vergonha. Ele nunca havia escutado nada daquele tipo, ainda mais vindo dela...

Shaka: (fala logo, troxa!)

Minerva: IIIIIIII!Vai ficar calado agora, é? (jogou mais água nele)

Shaka(mergulhando e surgindo bem na frente dela):Ah...Deve ser por isso que quero tanto te beijar...

Minerva (nadando pra trás):Tente...Se conseguir, prometo não ser cruel com você...

Ele nadou atrás dela, que não resistiu muito.Ele a pegou pela cintura firmemente, esperando algum golpe ou coisa do tipo. Mal sabia ele que ela estava encantada pelo cavaleiro e que não iria nem ao menos tentar fazê-lo:

Shaka(sorrindo): Nenhum golpe?Estou surpreso...

Minerva (tirando a máscara): É que eu só baixo a guarda pra caras que pareçam anjos...(sorrindo)

Pela primeira vez ele olhou em seus olhos.Olhos verdes como esmeraldas que brilhavam pra ele à medida que a Lua ia aparencendo no céu, dando lugar a uma noite maravilhosamente estrelada...Seu sorriso era lindo,inocente e misterioso ao mesmo tempo, dando a impressão de que estava prevendo suas ações, seus pensamentos...

Ela passou as mão pelos cabelos loiros dele e, passando-os por seu pescoço,beijou-o. Um beijo longo e quente, os movimentos de suas línguas sincronizando-se devagar...Ele não conseguia parar de beijá-la, tal qual era o desejo de estar com ela. Suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo devagar...Ele deixou sua boca e beijou-a atrás da orelha, descendo devagar até o pescoço...Pegou-a no colo, sorrindo pra ela. Saiu do lago e deitou-a na grama à luz da lua...Beijando-a devagar...

Naquela noite, tanto ela quanto ele se entregaram completamente um ao outro, como nunca antes...

)(----------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, Shaka acordou sozinho à beira do lago, com os raios de sol iluminando seu corpo.Olhou em volta,ela não estava lá.Procurou suas roupas e vestiu-as apressado, deixou o lago quase correndo:

Shaka: (Onde será que ela se meteu?)

Percorreu os campos e não a encontrou. Se sentinto cansado, e talvez até enganado, pegou o caminho de volta para a casa de Virgem.No caminho, escutou vozes conhecidas vindas de uma das arenas de treinamento, logo reconheceu quem era.Chegando lá, viu-a lutando com Ikki, enquando os outros assistiam:

Minerva(dando três socos de direita e esquerda): Vamos, Fênix!Deixa de moleza!Desse jeito vou acabar pensando que você é na verdade um canarinho...

Ikki(saltando para trás e sorrindo):Não me subestime!Não estou tão enferrujado quanto pensa!

Mas ela foi mais até ele e aplicou quase os mesmos chutes que aplicou em Shaka, só que dessa vez, quatro de direita e quatro de esquerda, em seguida agachou rápidamente dando uma rasteira no oponente, que caiu.Rindo, ela colocou o pé direito no peito de Ikki e disse:

Minerva: Tsc, tsc, tsc, querido Fênix...Tá mesmo fraquinho, o meu canarinho!Acho que se eu te der um alpistezinho, você fica mais fortinho...

Ikki: Grrrrrrrrrrrr...Você não perde por esperar...

Minerva: Perco sim! O meu precioso tempo! Seja mais atento e quem sabe, você me derruba... Quem é o próximo,agora? (ela tirou o pé de cima do peito de Ikki e ajudou-o a levantar)

Seiya: Eu (saltou da arquibancada para a arena)Duvido você me pegar hoje!

Minerva: Você que pensa, tive uma ótima noite, tô pronta pra arrasar com você de novo!

Shun: Dá a vez pra mim, Seiya, eu ainda não lutei...

Minerva: Ah, Shuninho...Ainda não tive a chance de te pegar essa semana, não?

Shun: Não entendi essa de Shuninho...que eu saiba só o Afrodite me chama assim (gota)

Minerva (rindo): Mas foi com o Frô mesmo que eu aprendi, Shuninho...

Eles se posicionaram na arena. Shun a encarava com muita atenção. Eles começaram a lutar, a luta foi difícil, não se sabia que era mais habilidoso.Shun não teve dó, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu vencê-la. Shaka observara todos os golpes com muita atenção. Terminada a luta, Minerva olhou para Shaka, gritando alegremente:

Minerva: Bom dia, meu anjo!Quer ser o próximo?

Shaka:Pode apostar que sim, tive uma ótima noite, não vou demorar a te vencer.(saltou até onde ela estava e sorriu) Considere uma revanche de ontem...

Ela riu. Os dois se posicionaram e a luta começou. Ele esquivou de todos os seus ataques facilmente.Ela não estava acreditando, como ele podia?Seus ataques eram rápidos, como ele desviara?

Minerva: Dormiu bem mesmo!

Shaka(falando baixinho): Graças a uma certa pessoa...

Minerva: Andou observando meus ataques?

Shaka: Um golpe não funciona duas vezes com o mesmo cavaleiro...

Não demorou muito e ele a acertou em cheio, fazendo-a cair no chão, vencida. Os garotos mal acreditaram no que viram, afinal, ela sempre os vencia.

Minerva (levantando-se):Ah, como você conseguiu?Eu fui tão rápida nos ataques...

Shaka: Mas teve uma pequena falha na defesa...Quem diria, hein?

Seiya(para Shiryu, em voz baixa): Eu que o diga, que luta foi essa!

Shaka: Vamos, Minerva, vou te jogar no lago, agora.Você tá sujinha!

Seiya (gota): Ahn?Cuma?

Shiryu:Ah, você nunca saca nada, hein? Vamos continuar treinando, vai...

Ela riu e se levantou, despedindo-se dos garotos .Os dois se dirigiram até o mesmo lago da noite passada, que ainda estava deserto, devido à hora.Mal chegaram e ela passou as mãos por seu pescoço, ele retirou sua máscara e sorriu:

Shaka: Está mais linda do que nunca...

Minerva: Meu anjo...

Eles se beijaram com a mesma intensidade da outra noite.O mesmo beijo longo e quente...Shaka a pegou pela cintura firmemente e a levantou, deixando-a no ar:

Shaka: Dormiu bem?

Minerva:Preciso dizer algo?

Shaka:E os outros?Como vamos contar que nós estamos...

Minerva: Contando!Ou meu anjo tem medo de comentários...

Shaka:Não! Vamos agora contar para Atena! Afinal, ela quem comanda as coisas, tem que ser a primeira a saber, é o certo a fazer...

Minerva: Mas antes...(começa a beijar o pecoço de Shaka)

Shaka: Agora não...aqui não...

Minerva: Como não...já vamos contar pra Atena mesmo...E já fizemos isso ontem aqui, qual é o problema?

Shaka: Mas NÓS temos que contar, não a primeira pessoa que passar e ver...Minerva...não...me...provoque...

Eles se beijaram novamente e Shaka a deitou na grama, beijando-a novamente. Ele deitou a seu lado, olhando as nuvens que se formavam no céu azul...Ela se deitou sobre seu peito:

Shaka: O que acha que eles pensarão...

Minerva: Que estamos juntos, nada mais que isso...Vamos, teremos tempo pra ver o céu juntos depois que contarmos para Atena e você sossegar ...

Os dois seguiram para a Sala do Grande Mestre de mãos dadas.No caminho, conversavam alegremente:

Shaka: Estranho isso, não?Nosso envolvimento..

Minerva: É, hoje estamos juntos, completamente envolvidos...Pensar que tudo começou com uma luta boba ontem...

Shaka: Só se for pra você...Minerva, eu já venho me sentido atraído por você faz um bom tempo...É que não tive coragem pra dizer que eu gostava de você...

Minerva(surpresa): Gostava de mim?Agora não gosta mais? (riu)

Shaka: ...

Minerva(risos): Ah, meu anjo...

Na sala do Mestre, foram bem recebidos. Saori os compreendeu e até os apoiou , até porque ela mesma, que namorava Seiya, sabia o que o casal poderia passar, os comentários eram venenosos. Na volta, eles se dirigiram à casa de Virgem.Pararam na entrada, a casa tinha uma bela vista.Shaka a abraçou fortemente e beijou-a.

Minerva: Está com medo do que pode acontecer de agora em diante?Você, praticamente um deus e eu, acho que o contrário...(sorriu)

Shaka: Não...Só estou com medo que alguém te leve pra longe de mim...

Minerva: Será que irá sempre ser assim?

Shaka: Só o futuro irá dizer...

E lá ficaram, abraçados, observando a bela vista que tinha a casa de Virgem imaginando o que talvez o futuro trouxesse para aquele que era o mais novo casal do Santuário.


End file.
